Through the advancements in computing and networking capabilities, companies and users are increasingly using remotely executed applications. However, in many instances, the use of remotely executed applications may provide a cumbersome user experience, in which visual and functional usability enhancements of a local operating system are not integrated into the remote environment. Further, the absence of such integration may cause confusion for the user when they attempt to interact simultaneously with the remotely executing applications.